rebeccaparhamfandomcom-20200216-history
YouTubers I Want to Sing With/Transcript
Original video * Rebecca Parham: Good lord. First, the fairy lights, and now, I'm making a video in my bedroom. I've gone full YouTube. Hello, my geeks and peeps, my explainers and entertainers, my little oo-de-lallies. Rebecca Parham here! What's this? A Let Me Explain Studios video that is neither animated nor about animation? I suddenly feel very vulnerable, but hey. We explainers, we're flexible. We have a broad range of interests and passions, and one of mine that you may or may not know about, is singing "Hello from Me". I sing opera, everyone's like: "Oh, that's nice, but you bring out Adele." and everyone's like: "Oh, it's no secret that YouTube is a haven for indie musicians." and a lot of my favorite YouTubers are just that musical wizards, so is it any wonder that I have a burning desire to sing with them? I'm doing that thing where you throw ideas out into the open to see if anything comes of it, and even if nothing does ,you guys still have a list of cool musicians on YouTube that you need to go check out, so here are some YouTubers that I really want to sing with: First, there's Meghan Tonjes. Not only is this girl tenacious and eloquently spoken and just sexy as all. Hell, she's got a voice that I would liken to a sea siren. I am affected by you. I know I really shouldn't stay "it's soft and cure", and she has the control of a Celtic woman. Her songs waiting for you and affected could lure me to my death in a heartbeat. I very often pull confidence from her as a fellow plus-size woman, and she's just a joy to listen to, so Meghan, I am affected by you in a completely platonic musical way. We should definitely sing. I feel kind of bad, because I've only recently been looking into Dodie Clark's work, but her song... My face has been stuck in my head for days now hello. This is mine, please mind. Ah, step on the pause in my phone, her songs kind of have a bubbly sense of humor, and sometimes, they're richly deep, and sometimes, they highlight the beauty of the small which I love. And Dodie, please don't take this the wrong way, but I just love the fact that you sound like you're singing with a stuffed-up nose. It's really unique and pretty, and I think we would sound so good singing a duet together, Dodie. Let's sing! Tessa Violet, what a sweet young woman. I saw her and Rusty Clanton during their living room tour, and if you are a fan of love, this is the girl for you. Each other, you can't shake me. I think we're going crazy. Keep saying that throw, but baby, I'm not over you. A lot of her songs are about that soft innocent type of love, like holding hands while walking on the railroad tracks. Her latest song, "Not Over You", just knocked my socks off. And in addition to her music, she speaks from the heart about social issues and mental health. Tessa, I know you're watching. We should sing, okay? So now, I have to mention Rusty Clanton. I didn't ugly doodle of him on Twitter, because he challenged me to. Don't be challenging, Becca. Mom told me: "Don't be hasty. Dance, enjoy, wait, you got your whole life ahead." Rusty's an old soul like me, and he also has a very rustic woodsy feel about him. His music is so peaceful, and it kind of gives you that feeling of nostalgia. And good lord, he plays the trumpet. Oh, it's like candy for my soul. But yeah, everything on his channel is worth a listen. Rusty, let's sing sometime. So next, we have Harry Partridge. Ha, I figured out a way to include animation. For those of you who don't know him, Harry Partridge is kind of a king of animation on YouTube. His technique is immaculate, considering he's a slave to quality, and this jerk has the nerve to also be a beautiful singer and a music composer on top of everything. Now what I mean is, without animation, you can create worlds imagined by man. Hey, Harry? Can you hear me atop your pedestal of talent? And while our animation content is pretty different, I still hear that lovely singing voice, and I think to myself: "Dang I need to sing some Phantom of the Opera with him.". So, Harry, if you can tear yourself away from that Cintiq for more than 5 minutes, we should definitely sing together. So, while on the topic of YouTubers, whose specialty is not actually music, Markiplier. Now I know what you're saying: "Becca, that's quite a stretch. After all, he is a gamer and has never shown talent and singing before.". That's how you guys sound in my head. I know, I know he's a gamer, but this is my fantasy, and his one feature that everybody can't seem to stop talking about is that silvery radio voice. "Hello, everybody, my name is Markiplier, and welcome to Five Nights at Freddy's.", "Hello, everybody, my name is Markiplier, and welcome back to reading your comments.". Someone has to wonder what kind of amazing songs we would get if he ever shifted focus to music, and it's not even responsible for dismemberment or injury, so Markiplier. If you ever want to give singing ago, let's collab. She said knowing there was a snowball's chance. In hell, that would ever happen. Let's hop back across the pond to discuss Emma Blackery. If ever there was a person born of 90's, and to thousands alternative punk roc,k it would be Emma, the MySpace generation. This girl earned her stripes by actually being a part of indie punk rock bands, back in her early days, and now apart from being a cynical snarky comedian, she makes music on her channel with a voice that I would describe as sharp. Much like her wit her work ranges from strong and powerful to sweet and soft, and I really think that her rock voice would be a perfect clash complement to my classical voice. Emma, let's sing. And last but certainly not least, is Mr. Pitch perfect to himsel,f Flula Borg. Boy, what a gimmick. This German DJ comedian exploded onto YouTube a couple years ago with his incredible music and very outlandish brand of humor DJ - or dinosaur dig deep DJ. I, every and any musical person who knows about Flula has fantasized about what song they would sing in that auto-tune series of his. I still can't decide which one I would do, but I want to do it, but you can guess it would probably be an adventure and I would have a hard time not laughing. So, Flula there's writing, so Salman singing, so those are just a handful of people that I really really want to sing with. There are more, but this video would have gotten way too long. It's already long enough, and if you're on that list and you're watching this video, here's my Twitter and my email. We'll chat, and don't worry guys, a new cartoon is on its way. Here's the clip. "I arrived first day to this class and immediately, like I set one foot in the door." Ooh, what shenanigans are in store, Rebecca? This time, alright explainers and entertainers, it has been so great to see you again. Thank you so much for tuning in, but now, I gotta tune out. Bye! Extras video * Rebecca Parham: Tell them you make great animations, Becca and give them the music video. Not really a music video, it's not a music video. It's a video about music because, gosh, I'll be surprised if you guys haven't heard of at least one person on this list, I'd be very surprised you're doing YouTube wrong if you don't know anybody on this list. Never mind, I'll find someone like you. singing. Not only is this girl tenacious and eloquently spoken unlike me. So now, I think it's time for a trio act and I want to sing with Rhett and Link. Those familiar with these to know these guys are incredible entertainers with a very wide repertoire of talents, including singing and songwriting. * Rhett: I can't believe it to be this, ooooh. And somehow we have never seen this whole. * Rebecca Parham: While back, they had a series called "Song Biscuits" where they and a YouTuber guest would write a comedic song in an hour and I'll be darned if I didn't salivate over the idea of writing and performing a song with those two weirdos. * Rhett: Welcome to Song Biscuits. * Link: Where you have us write a song link. * Rebecca Parham: You probably don't remember our awkward encounters at VidCon, but we should definitely sing sometime. So now strap falls can't do that well we're talking about Rhett and Link, they're clean. Goodbye to you, goodbye in everything that I knew shall branch. God, I'm old. Category:Transcripts